


Lasagna Drama - David Dobrik

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Not Funny, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, eventually, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: David Dobrik/Reader, David Dobrik/You
Kudos: 2





	Lasagna Drama - David Dobrik

“Hey, Y/N, we’re going out to the casino tonight. Probably gonna get some food. Wanna go?”

You turned your head and saw your best friend Alex had his head popped into your shared hotel room with a curious look on his face.

“Uh, I don’t know. I have to finish editing this video.” You turned back to your computer that had that week’s video on your editing software. “I have to get it up on my channel in a few days. I kinda want to get it done already.”

“David’s going.”

You sighed. You could feel Alex’s stupid smirk burning into the side of your head. He knew you had a crush on David, and that he was your weakness.

_Damn it._

“Alright, fine.” You turned back to Alex and saw his grin. “Shut up, man. What time?”

“In about thirty minutes.” He smiled innocently.

“Alright, alright. Get out.” You shooed him away.

“Please wear something nice.” He begged.

You looked down to your sweatpants and hoodie. “What’s wrong with what I’ve got on now?”

“Y/N.” He whined like a child. “We’re gonna eat in the casino’s food court. I’m wearing a fucking suit.”

You rolled your eyes. “Just because you’re gonna dress all fancy doesn’t mean I have to.” Alex just glared at you. “Ugh, fine. I’ll dress up. But I ain’t wearing a dress.”

In the end, you just decided to wear a pair of black dress pants and an off the shoulder top and your favorite shoes. Not too fancy and not too couch potato. 

Alex approved...kinda.

Getting to the hotel’s lobby, you could see David already had his camera handy. You almost wished he could leave his camera behind just once. But you also understood it was his livelihood. It was yours too.

“Hey, Y/N! You look really nice.” David complemented.

_Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush._

You heard Alex snicker beside you once your face turned a slight shade of red. You elbowed him.

“Thanks, David. You look good too.”

He smiled his usual goofy smile, and it made you blush even more.

“You’re so whipped.” Alex whispered to you once your group started walking to the casino, and when David was out of earshot. You elbowed your friend once again, making it painful enough that he coughed violently. “Rude.”

You didn’t partake in any gambling when you guys got there. You were smarter than that, most of the time. Thankfully, all the guys got hungry enough to finally leave and head to the food court.

“Mm, lasagna sounds good.” You voiced out loud, causing Alex to look at you with a grin.

“You read my fuckin’ mind.” He laughed.

You and the guys soon got your food and sat down at a table, you sitting in between Alex and David. It was Alex’s idea and forced you to sit there just to tease you, but you weren’t going to complain.

The food was amazing and the conversation was fun and lighthearted. You attempted to flirt with David, which you almost thought he reciprocated but you tried to push the thought away. 

It was probably your wild imagination.

But, you were having a really nice time.

Until a couple girls came up to your table and started making fat jokes about Jonah. They said they were “comedians.”

Everyone at the table said that their jokes weren’t funny at all, and the girls got pissed.

Soon, one of the girls and Zane were arguing, making you uncomfortable when David quickly turned on his camera and explained what was going on.

“Man, this lasagna is delicious!” Alex joked.

“Not now, Alex!” David laughed.

“No one asked you to come here!” Zane continued to argue with the girl.

You sighed heavily when the girl would not let up. “What a fucking bitch...” You tried to mumble, but the girl heard you. 

“What the fuck did you say?” The girl yelled at you, making everyone turn to look at you. “I know you didn’t just call me a bitch!”

You rolled your eyes. You weren’t the biggest fan of conflict, but this girl was seriously asking for it. “You know what...I did call you a bitch. Cause you’re really acting like one right now.” You spoke up.

“Y/N, don’t...” David whispered to you.

The girl quickly started to storm over to where you were seating, and you forced yourself to stand up and be ready to defend yourself. Your heart was beating so fast that you didn’t even realize David tried holding you in you seat.

“Call me bitch one more time!” The girl spat in your face.

But the girl didn’t even let you speak before she headbutted you, making you cry out in pain.

You reached up to your node, and it was bleeding. You looked up at the girl, and she was smirking.

You scowled and quickly brought your fist back and threw it across the side of her face, the force making her fall on her ass.

The blood from your nose dripped down into your mouth, coating your tongue with a metallic taste. You walked up to the now sitting girl and spat out the blood onto her face, making her screech in disgust.

You were hyped up on adrenaline, it didn’t register that you and the girl were being taken away by security.

You looked to your friends. Some looked impressed (mostly Heath and Zane), and the rest looked worried (David and Alex).

Soon, you and the girl found yourself in two separate holding cells.

You found yourself actually feeling somewhat sorry for the girl. Her friend pretty much ditched her when the little fight broke out. She was crying while she was holding an ice pack to her face, where you had punched her.

You sighed, _I shouldn’t have done that._

You reluctantly walked over to the other side of your cell, feeling protected enough from her due to the thick bars separating you. “Hey...” You calmly voiced.

She glared at you.

“Look...I just wanna say that I’m sorry. For hitting you. I’m normally not a violent person. I just wanted to protect my friends. I hope you can understand that...”

The girl just scoffed and held up her middle finger to you.

 _Well, at least I tried_.

It wasn’t long after that when you were finally picked up by your friends, immediately meeting the scolding look of Alex. 

“Why would you do that?” Alex yelled.

You flinched. Alex never yelled at you, at least not seriously. So he must’ve been really mad.

“I was just so pissed off, okay? She was basically harassing us!” You tried excusing your actions.

“Come on. We’re going back to the hotel.”

“Wait, where’s David?” You asked.

“Paying for your fucking bail.”

“Oh...”

Well, now you felt even more guilty.

You did the walk of shame past your friends, following after Alex like a child who was just punished by a parent. It was humiliating. It didn’t help that your nose still hurt like a bitch.

Arriving back at the hotel, Alex helped you clean up. Thankfully, your nose wasn’t broken. It just bled a lot, staining your shirt and the bottom half of your face.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. You smiled at Alex gratefully when he was the first to get up, leaving you in your hotel bathroom alone, still trying to wipe blood off your face.

A quiet knock on the bathroom door made you turn your head, blushing slightly when you saw a still worried looking David leaning against the door frame.

“Oh, hey.” You mumbled.

“Can I come in?” David asked, and you quickly nodded.

You sucked in a breath when David’s hand gently grabbed your chin, turning your head to look at him. He frowned when he saw the leftover blood on your face.

“Thank you for getting me out of that holding cell.” You stuttered.

He smiled. “Well, of course. I couldn’t leave you in there.”

Your eyebrows furrowed slightly when you saw David walk away, quickly realizing he was getting a cloth. He soon started running the cloth over warm water from the sink.

“I hope you got some good content for your vlog.” You chuckled bitterly.

He laughed. “I turned the camera off as soon as you got involved.”

“O-oh...” You blushed.

He sat in front of you and started gently wiping away the blood left on your face. “I really hope you didn’t fight that girl just so I’d have content, Y/N.” He frowned.

“Oh, no. No, I didn’t. I was just tired of that girl running her mouth off at Zane. And making fun of poor Jonah.”

He nodded understandingly. “I’m glad you didn’t feel pressured to do that, but I still wish you hadn’t. I don’t know what I do if you got seriously hurt because of me.”

You teared up, which he quickly noticed. “I’m sorry, David.” You cried.

David quickly brought you into a comforting hug. “No, no, no. Please, don’t cry.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry I scared you. All of you.” You sniffled.

David pulled away and looked at you. “Hey, it’s okay.” He brought his thumb up and wiped away one of your tears, the metal of his ring feeling cold on your skin.

You smiled at him.

David kept staring into your eyes, and you noticed him glancing down at your lips. He licked his lips, and instinctively you did the same.

His thumb that was placed on your cheek traveled down and ran across your bottom lip, then coming to rest on your chin.

He soon leaned in and devoured you in a passionate kiss.

You were sure if you were standing, your knees would buckle from the intensity of this kiss that was a long time coming.

You both pulled away at the same time, opening your eyes to see each other wearing grins that could’ve closely resembled Cheshire Cat.

You and David were suddenly startled apart when you heard your best friend yell, “Finally!”


End file.
